Bombur
"No he hasn't. Here's you go, cousin." Bombur to Bifur. Bombur is the brother of Bofur and cousin of Bifur, and a supporting character of The Hobbit trilogy. Bombur was one of the twelve companions of Thorin and Bilbo on the Quest of Erebor. The group was mostly known as Thorin and Company. After the Battle of the Five Armies, Bombur lived in Middle-earth for the rest of his days. Bombur was the cook in the Company Role in Series In An Unexpected Journey, Bombur falls on top of the remaining dwarves who show up at Bilbo's house and eats the Hobbit out of food. His brother Bofur throws him another half of a boiled egg. During their time in the trollshaws, Bombur attempted to steal stew while his brother wasn't looking, but Bofur caught him in the act. They later attempt to rescue Bilbo and their ponies, but Bombur was captured as well as the other dwarves and Bilbo were. He was almost eaten by Bert, but Bilbo said that Bombur had parasites within him. He was later freed by Bilbo and Gandalf. When you see him at Rivendell, he is eating Rivendell dry of their food. After they were captured by Goblins, Bombur falls on top against everyone and Bilbo falls on top of them. Another joke was that Bombur fell on the others again as they escaped The Misty Mountains Later they escape Azog and witnesses Bilbo and Thorin make up for their wrong doing to each other. The Desolation of Smaug '' Bombur surprises everyone by his running fast until he collides with the door and then panicked until they went inside. During their adventures in Mirkwood, Bombur falls into the enchanted River. He falls asleep for good couple of days and is forced to be carried by every remaining company that survived the River's fall. During the Skirmish at the Elven gate, Bombur rolls on many other Orcs and fights in it until fleeing the scene into another barrel. Bombur also leaves with them to the , only for Bilbo to wake up the dragon. Bombur is stuck with Glóin as the distraction for Smaug. And when Thorin plans to drown him in gold, Bombur gets the billows working again after many years. ''The Battle of the Five Armies From a distance in Dale, Bombur watches as the town falls on fire, worrying for Bofur. Bombur is united again with Bofur happily. Before the of the Five Armies, Bombur is to take the watch, but he falls asleep easily. After Bilbo reveals he gave them the Arkenstone, Bombur and the other dwarves refuse to harm Bilbo or to listen to ThorinDuring the , Bombur sounds the horn after Thorin recovered from his madness. After the is over, Bombur as well as other members of teh Company go to grieve Thorin and Fili and Kili at their funeral. He says goodbye to Bilbo as their friend leaves for the Shire. Personality and appearance Bombur has an unknown personality, as much of it isn't furthurly exposed. He eventually does prove to be a loyal person. He also shows concern for his brother Bofur, as he was in happiness when his brother returned safe and alright, despite the fact he does make fun of him. He still is in fact humorous to be around and everyone likes to make a laugh or two. Bombur is large for a dwarf, but is in fact useful in a fight or two. He has orange hair and beards as well as brown eyes. Name Bombur, or Bumburr, is a dwarf from the Dvergatal. His name has no meaning to it, but it is implied to mean "the Swollen One" Powers and abilities * Cooking: As cook of the Company, Bombur can make a nice side dish, before eating it himself. * Fighting: He is also fit in fighting. In Mirkwood, he attacked many Orcs while being in a barrel. moves fast when they are in Goblin town, and also fights witha sausage over a weapon in one part of the movie. * Agility: Surprisingly, Bombur is fit enough and has great agility. It shows in The Desolation of Smaug ''where he runs faster than everyone else. Possessions * Kitchen utensils, uses them as a weapon * Used his '''sword' during the time of Thorin's Company * '''Bifur's Axe: '''Bombur briefly possessed Bifur's ax which fell out of his head while they were getting the Orc off of Bombur's axe. He gave it back to Bifur, who threw it away in disgust. Relationships with other Characters Bofur Bofur is Bombur's younger brother by eleven years. After their parents' death, they have to look out for each other, and add Bifur to their brotherly group. Bofur enjoyed teasing Bombur, mostly because of his weight. Despite this, brothers both love each other and loyal to one another. During Smaug's attack on Laketown, Bombur worries for Bofur being burned there as wella s their other friends. They hug each other during their reunion and fight together in the Battle with Bifur. Bifur Bombur loves Bifur Like a brother like his joking younger brother, Bofur. He even went through an Orc to get it out of Bifur's ax. Bombur goes to retrieve it for Bifur and gives it to him, only for Bifur to throw it away instead of keeping the blasted thing in his head. They fight with each other side by side during the Battle of the Five Armies. Bilbo Baggins Bombur has a soft spot for Bilbo. It is stated that because Bombur feels like an outsider because of his size and weight and Bilbo does so as well. He also doubted the Hobbit but later came to see that Bilbo keeps on surprising people. Appearances The hobbit: An Unexpected Journey The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug The Hobbit: The of the Five Armies Notes An article states that Bombur does indeed have a wife and they have fourteen children together. Category:Erebor inhabitant Category:Ered Luin Inhabitant Category:Battle of the Five Armies character Category:Desolation of Smaug character Category:An Unexpected Journey character Category:Thorin and Company Category:Brothers Category:Siblings Category:Alive Category:Mentioned in Lord of the Rings Category:Dwarves Category:Dwarf army in BOFA Category:Characters Category:Male